An Angel's Heart!
by No1butjoe
Summary: Sequel to On Angel's Wings! Yugi is an angel, sent from Heaven to save the world from Lucifer’s wrath. But a long and tiresome journey lies ahead. New friends, new enemies, and a love that must defeat all odds. ON HOLD! YYxY and SxJ Please, R&R!
1. Yoku's Confession!

An Angel's Heart!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: Well, this is the long-awaited sequel to 'On Angel's Wings'. You **_**must**_** read that story first! Please, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own YGO!**

**Summary - Yugi is an angel, sent from Heaven to save the world from Lucifer's wrath. But a long and tiresome journey lies ahead. New friends, new enemies, and a love that must defeat all odds. It all comes down to what lies in An Angel's Heart.**

_Last Time:_

_As they headed away from the prison area, footsteps could be heard walking down the corridor. Frantically, the trio looked for a way out or a place to hide. The walls of the hall were smooth, giving no shadows or crevices to hide in. The footsteps drew closer as they stood their ground, waiting for the inevitable. A voice called out in the darkness as Yami's body finally gave out and blackness surrounded him._

_Then, peace. And the distinct feeling that they were safe._

Chapter 1

Yoku's Confession!

Bakura cursed under his breath as he felt Yami sag in his arms. The dead weight added to their already dire predicament. In a desperate attempt to hide, Bakura grabbed onto Ryou while swinging Yami over his shoulder. Without hesitation, they began to run in the opposite direction of the footsteps.

_**Bakura, are you close?**_

He jumped a little, but let out an exhausted sigh when he realized who it was talking to him telepathically.

**Depends on what you mean by close, kid. Considering we have two guards on our tail, it's a safe bet that we're getting farther away from the exit.**

_**Is Yami with you?**_

**Yeah, but he passed out a few minutes ago.**

Silence, then . . .

_**I'll be there in five minutes.**_

**I don't think we HAVE five minutes, shrimp!**

Bakura cursed again, looking behind him in time to see two demons round the corner, spot them, and give chase. Just before they could reach Bakura and Ryou, a bright light surrounded them. When it disappeared, the two demons were gone, vanished as if they had never been there in the first place. Bakura smirked at this and closed his eyes.

"Well, it sure took you long enough to get here," he scolded, opening his eyes and turning to face Yoku. "Another second and your rescue mission would've turned into a funeral."

Yoku just shook his head in amazement.

"You haven't changed a bit, have you, Bakura?" he asked, before looking at the prone figure slung over the yami's shoulder. "Is he okay?"

Bakura nodded as he placed Yami on the ground and moved back to give them room. Yoku knelt next to the fallen angel.

"What happened to him?" he asked.

Bakura grunted.

"He passed out almost as soon as Ryou and I rescued him," came the reply. "Who knows what Lucifer did to him in there."

Yoku nodded in understanding and placed a hand on Yami's chest, closing his eyes as he did so. A faint light engulfed the two, causing Bakura and Ryou to shield their eyes against the brightness. As the light gradually faded, it revealed a weary looking Yoku, who was breathing heavily. Yami remained on the ground as his eyes suddenly opened slightly and he blinked several times. Slowly, he sat up, holding a hand to his head.

His gaze wandered until it fell on Yoku. Fear tightened around the former pharaoh's heart.

"Yoku, what are you doing here?" Yami demanded, looking around. "And where's Yugi."

Yoku looked up at him with tired and sad eyes.

"I think both you and I know the question to that, Yami," he replied before passing out in a heap, his strength drained from reviving Yami.

Ryou quickly caught Yoku, supporting the angel in his arms delicately. His attention turned once more to Yami, who was now standing on his feet, examining his body for any flaws even though Yoku healed him. Once satisfied, he turned his gaze to Ryou and Bakura, a determined look on his face as he spread his wings out, stretching them to make the soreness go away.

"I'm going after Yugi," he announced, tucking his wings back in. "Get him out of here."

That said, he turned and started towards the exit.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

_**(With Ryou, Bakura, and Yoku . . . )**_

A groan from Yoku snapped Ryou and Bakura out of their thoughts as the angel stirred. Ryou knelt next to him and carefully supported his head.

"Yoku, are you feeling better?" Ryou asked, worriedly.

Yoku ignored his question and began to try to get up.

"Help me up," he pleaded.

Ryou quickly obeyed and supported the angel.

"Bakura," Yoku whispered, turning towards him. "Y-You have to go after Yugi and Yami."

His friend folding his arms across his chest.

"And why should I? Why should I listen to you when you could very well go after them yourself?"

Yoku's gaze drifted to the ground as he voiced his answer, startling both Bakura and Ryou.

"Because I can't go after them. I was made from a part of Yugi. If he dies, I die. And if I die, he dies."

Ryou paled slightly.

"Yoku, what are you trying to say?" he asked.

Yoku looked up at his friends, a unmistakable sparkle in his eye.

"I'm a piece of Yugi's heart."

Both Ryou and Bakura gasped at this statement.

"B-But, you look nothing like him, Yoku!" Ryou argued.

Yoku cast his gaze to the ground, his voice soft when he spoke again.

"The gods took care of that," he replied. "They didn't want Yugi to know."

Bakura frowned.

"Why would they do something like that?" he asked.

Yoku raised his head, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

"Because Yugi and Yami have many trials to face to defeat Lucifer," he replied. "Ra wasn't sure they would be able to handle it so he created me from Yugi without his knowledge. But if Yugi's killed by Lucifer, then everything we've worked for will be lost!"

Bakura nodded, turned in the direction Yami had taken, and turned back to say, "Don't worry, I'll find them."

Yoku and Ryou watched him disappear into the darkness. Still very weak, Yoku almost collapsed, but Ryou quickly caught him.

"Easy, Yoku," he pleaded. "You don't want to drain all of your strength by just standing."

Yoku smiled weakly.

"If Bakura doesn't find Yami and Yugi, I'll never have any strength left."

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

_**(Yami)**_

"So, you've finally decided to come crawling back to your master, have you?"

Yami stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of the evil voice. His eyes narrowed as a puff of smoke appeared before him and Lucifer emerged, wearing the biggest smirk on his face.

"Where is Yugi, Lucifer!?" Yami demanded, clenching his fists.

Lucifer glared down at his former accomplice and smiled before turning around behind him. A low growl shook the very fire pits as red eyes pierced the ever-present darkness. Yami's face turned pale as a dragon stepped into the dimly lit room, the flames causing it's purple scales to sparkle. Yami could only stare at the beast as it stood on it's hind legs and roared, shaking the caverns and causing the ground below them to tremble.

"You wanted to know where your precious Yugi was, well, there you go," Lucifer announced. "Though he may seem slightly different from the last time you saw him."

**A/N: Well, there you are! Chapter one is now complete and all you have to do now is tell me how I did by pushing the review button at the bottom of the page! **


	2. Dragon Angel!

An Angel's Heart!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: I'm so sorry for taking so long to update, but I wanted to wait until I had chapter three completed too! Anyway, enjoy this next chapter and thank you so much to my wonderful reviewers!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own YGO!**

Chapter 2

Dragon Angel!

Bakura grunted in frustration as he tried to regain his balance from the walls shaking so much. Something didn't seem right about that quake, and he was determined to find out what caused it.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

_**(Yoku and Ryou)**_

Yoku gripped his chest tightly as the walls continued shaking violently. Ryou dropped to his knees, his eyes closed as he waited for the shaking to stop. His eyes popped open when he saw Yoku collapse to the ground.

"Yoku!" he shouted, anxiously.

As quickly as it had begun, the shaking stopped and Ryou was quickly on his feet, hurrying to his fallen friend's side.

"Yoku, what's wrong?"

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

_**(Yami)**_

"What did you do to him, Lucifer!?" Yami demanded, his eyes wide at the sight of the dragon standing before him. "Change him back!"

The devil smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Now why would I want to do something like that?" he asked, stubbornly. "Yugi has told me himself he likes this form."

Yami's eyes flashed dangerously, his sword materializing on his waist.

"Lucifer, you change him back or so help me-"

"What, Yami?" Lucifer asked, letting his hands fall to his sides. "You can't do anything to me. Your sight into the future won't help you down here."

Yami grit his teeth, angrily. The dragon form of Yugi roared again as it stepped forward towards Yami. Instinctively, Yami took a step back, watching carefully. Beating his wings, Yami took to the air, flying directly in front of Yugi.

"Yugi," he whispered. "Please, don't do this."

His words fell on deaf ears as Yugi continued to move forward, shaking the walls as he did so. Lucifer smiled in satisfaction. Yami floated down to the ground, defiantly standing in front of Yugi, arms outstretched.

"Yugi, I do not wish to harm you, but you leave me no choice but to keep you here," Yami said, determinedly. "I can't allow you to harm anyone. You and I both know you don't want that."

The dragon stopped, eyeing Yami curiously with his eyes as he watched the smaller being in front of him. A loud roar shook the caverns of Hell as Yugi rose his head, almost touching the ceiling. Yami formed a shield around himself as Yugi moved forward once again. Surprisingly enough, Yugi passed over him, not once stepping on him. Yami let down his shield and watched in confusion as Yugi turned back to Lucifer.

"Go, Yugi! Destroy!" Lucifer shouted, his confident look faltering as Yugi took a giant step towards him instead.

Yami watched in amazement and pride as Yugi attacked Lucifer.

"You insolent little-!" Lucifer cried out as he blasted the dragon back against a wall. "I should've known you'd turn on me!"

"Yugi! No!"

Yami looked on in horror as Lucifer shot a fireball at the dragon, hitting him dead on! Through the smoke, something fell. Yami's eyes widened and he fell to his knees as he recognized what it was. The dragon claw lay still as the dust settled, revealing a prone dragon lying on the ground, motionless.

"Y-Yugi!" Yami shouted, rushing to his side. "No. No, this can't be happening!"

Lucifer chuckled.

"Oh, it is, Yami, it is!" he said. "And if I'm not mistaken, another friend of yours is in dire trouble."

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Ryou placed a hand on Yoku's chest, desperately trying to find a heartbeat.

"Yoku?" he asked. "Yoku, what's going on?"

"It's time, Ryou," came the angel's reply. "It's time for me to go."

Ryou blinked.

"Go?" he repeated. "Go where?"

Yoku looked up at him, weakly.

"I think you already know the answer to that," he stated, closing his eyes.

After a few minutes, his body disappeared completely, leaving behind nothing but dust. Ryou sat there for a while, hardly daring to believe his friend was gone. And that Yoku's death meant that Yugi had passed on as well.

"I better find Bakura," he told himself.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

"You didn't predict that, now did you, pharaoh?"

Yami's hands clenched into fists in the dirt on the ground. His bangs hid his eyes from view.

"You just made a serious mistake, Lucifer!" he shouted, angrily, lightning crackling around him as he rose to his feet. "One I'm going to make you regret!"

Yami's gaze lifted, revealing his eyes. Amber orbs locked onto Lucifer as they slowly turned crimson. The devil fired a fireball at Yami, which he quickly deflected by merely raising his hand. Lucifer took a few steps back in surprise.

"What's this?" he demanded. "You're not supposed to have this much power!"

Yami didn't reply. Instead, he disappeared out of sight. A soft whisper sounded in his ear.

"I'm not supposed to do a lot of things I do," came the whisper. "And I'm not supposed to know that you won't win!"

**A/N:**


	3. Darkened Angel!

An Angel's Heart!

By No1butjoe

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer - I don't own YGO!**

Chapter 3

Darkened Angel!

"Yugi, can you hear me?"

The said angel opened his eyes, his dragon form gone. Hesitantly, he stood to his feet, looking around at the empty space that surrounded him.

"Where-Where am I?"

A figure appeared out of the darkness. Yugi's eyes widened in recognition.

"Yoku?" he asked. "Wh-What's going on?"

"You and I have to rejoin, Yugi," came the reply.

Yugi frowned.

"Rejoin?" he repeated. "What do you mean?"

Yoku smiled at Yugi.

"I'm a piece of your heart, Yugi," he answered. "Surely, you must know that by now."

A strange feeling came over Yugi at the moment as he stared at his friend. Yugi suddenly smiled for he knew what he had to do.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Yami's hand gripped Lucifer's throat tightly, squeezing every once in a while. Yami's fully crimson eyes flashed in anger.

**Yami! Stop!**

_Stay out of this, Ra! This is between Lucifer and me._

**Yami, if you destroy Lucifer, you'll be playing right into his hands. By killing him, you will no longer be allowed back into heaven. Please, my son, don't do this!**

_I don't have to listen to you!_

_**But you should at least listen to what I have to say!**_

Yami's eyes widened in shock.

_Y-Yugi?_

A bright glow formed in front of the angel and a figure stepped in his path. Yami's hold loosened slightly on Lucifer, but he didn't fully let go.

"Get out of my way," he ordered. "This is something I have to do."

The figure before him looked at him with sad eyes.

"No, it isn't, Yami," it replied. "This is something that Lucifer's wanted all along. By destroying him, you just prolong the inevitable. Lucifer cannot be beaten by us alone. Even if you succeed in defeating him, his minions will haunt the earth. Please, Yami, you must listen to me!"

Yami waved a hand through the air.

"I don't want to listen to this!" he shouted. "I won't listen to this! You don't understand, Yoku! He killed Yugi! He's dead!"

Yoku shook his head.

"Yugi isn't dead, my friend," he stated. "Right now, I may look like Yoku, but deep inside, Yugi's buried. He's recovering from the blast Lucifer hit him with. Yugi's resting. He's fine."

Yami's eyes flashed and he turned to the prisoner within his grip.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't," he demanded.

Yoku's face softened.

"Because you're better than that, Yami," he replied. "Yugi taught you that it was wrong to hurt people. He showed you kindness, compassion, understanding. Don't throw all of that away."

Lucifer's grinning face looked up at Yami.

"What are you waiting for?" Lucifer sneered. "Finish me off!"

Yoku took a step towards Yami.

"I can't let you do it," he said.

Yami's grip tightened on the devil.

"It doesn't matter anymore," he said, sadly. "Yugi's gone and he's not coming back."

"Have you not been paying attention, Yami?" Yoku asked, angrily. "Yugi's fine. He's inside me!"

In one swift movement, Yami had Yoku around the neck.

"How can he still be alive?" he prodded. "I watched him die and saw the blast that killed him!"

Yoku closed his eyes and in a flash of light a completely different figure was being choked by the angel.

"Y-Yami."

Shocked by the familiarity of the voice, he dropped his hold on the angel. Coughing and trying to catch his breath, Yugi gradually stood to his feet, locking his gaze on his yami. Yami's crimson eyes flickered softly against the flames surrounding them Yugi took a hesitant step forward.

"Yami?" he whispered, anxiously.

The said angel took a few steps back, not daring to believe what was surely an apparition was in front of him.

"No, Yami, please it's really me," Yugi assured him.

"Don't listen to him, Yami," Lucifer interjected. "I killed your boyfriend before your very eyes!"

Yami's suddenly angry gaze pierced through the evil being.

"Don't think for one second I've forgotten about you," he promised, making his sword materialize in his hand. Now-."

**Yami, my son, please, stop!**

"No!" came the firm argument. "I'm doing something that should've been done ages ago!"

Yugi watched in horror as Yami's sword plunged through Lucifer's chest, causing the latter to double over. With a satisfying yank, Yami retrieved his sword and let go of his enemy, watching in satisfaction as he fell to the ground, motionless. Silence reigned for a few moments when the ground began to shake. Yugi didn't move as rocks fell around him. He could only look sadly at Yami, who was on his knees, holding his head. When Yami raised his head, amber eyes looked around in confusion at the scene. Glancing down, Yami started at the sight of Lucifer's body. Looking away, Yami caught Yugi's gaze and frowned.

"Yugi? What happened?" he asked, totally confused.

**My son, you don't remember what you have just done?**

Yami looked up.

"No, I don't," he replied, honestly.

Yugi stood in front of him as the walls continued to crack.

"You did all of this, Yami," he said, softly. "You destroyed Lucifer and, in the process, you gave his minions power. They'll prey upon the innocent people of earth and we won't be able to stop them all!"

**A/N:**


	4. Healing Powers!

An Angel's Heart!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: I'm so sorry this has taken so long to post, but RL has gotten in the way. I'll offer no more excuses and let you get right to the story. I hope you enjoy. **

**Also, please go vote on my poll.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own YGO. Never have, never will.**

Chapter 4

Healing Powers!

Bakura cursed under his breath when he felt the whole room shake. Rocks, boulders, and dirt rained down all around him. Covering his head, the debris fell everywhere, some missing him by inches.

"'Kura!"

The yami turned around to find Ryou rushing towards him. At that same instant, Bakura spotted a jagged rock about to fall. It's directory path would be to land directly on top of Ryou!

"Ryou, get out of here!" he shouted, anxiously, eyeing the rock. "It's not safe!"

With all the rumbling from the caverns, Ryou didn't seem to hear his cry. In an act of desperation, Bakura sprang into action. In a flash, Bakura grabbed onto his lover and propelled them both to safety, while the rock fell with a crash to the floor. Once the dust settled, Bakura immediately turned to Ryou, who was coughing from all of the dust.

"Are you okay, Ryou?" he asked, worriedly.

Ryou just nodded.

"That was close," Bakura stated, looking over at the rock that had implanted itself in the ground. "Come on, we have to find Yami and get the hell out of here!"

_**(With Yami . . .)**_

Yami looked from one face to another. Had he really caused all of this? Yami stared at Yugi, glad he was safe and unharmed, but the disappointment on the younger angel's face was heartbreaking. Yami took a hesitant step towards him.

"Yugi, I-" he started, but Yugi interrupted him.

"Come on, we better get out of here," he suggested, turning away from Yami. "This whole room's going to cave in."

Yami looked around, his mind still trying to figure out what had happened. Did he really cause all of this? He didn't get the chance to think it all the way through when Yugi lifted him up by his underarms and took to the air. Within minutes, they were all outside, watching the darkened sky. Yugi turned to Seto and Joey.

"You two should get away from here," he advised. "It's not safe for you to be out here right now. The demons will be arriving in any minute."

Seto nodded and, although Joey protested, propelled Joey towards the nearest building just as the sky darkened considerably. Cries came from all directions as dark shadows came from the earth and descended on the unsuspecting people. Yugi growled a little and pulled one shadow off of a little girl and her mother as Yami watched in horror as another shadow attacked Yugi from behind. The figure cackled as it clawed at Yugi, trying to imprint as much damage as possible.

Yami grit his teeth and ripped the demon from Yugi's back, throwing it to the ground just as more demons descended from the sky. Yami closed his eyes, allowing his angel transformation to overcome him. He was surprised that Ra hadn't taken it away from him, but he had no time to dwell on that now. Yugi was fighting as valiantly as he could, ignoring the wounds on his back.

"Yugi!" he shouted, worriedly.

The angel looked over at him, which gave one demon all the time he needed. In a matter of seconds, a hoard of demons was covering Yugi, bringing him to his knees.

"No!" Yami shouted, angrily.

His wings beat heavily as they lifted him up and rushed him into the fray. His sword materialized at his side and, without a thought, he fought his way through the demons and to Yugi's side.

"Are you all right?" he asked as he helped the younger to his feet.

With their enemies surrounding them, all they could do was face them, putting their backs against each other's. Yami held his sword in both of his hands, gripping it tightly.

"Y-Yami," his lover managed to speak.

Yami didn't turn around, but he tilted his head slightly, knowing the movement would let Yugi know he was listening.

"H-How are y-you an an-angel?" he stammered.

"I'm not sure, Yugi, but I'm just grateful Ra hasn't taken it away from me," came the reply.

Behind him, he could feel Yugi slowly struggling to remain on his feet. His worry increased.

"Yugi, are you sure you're all right?"

"I-I'll be f-fine."

Yami clenched his hands even tighter around his sword. All at once, the demons attacked. Yami slashed through as many as possible, dodging blow after blow that was sent his way.

Meanwhile, Yugi was having problems of his own. Yes, he had managed to find the strength to summon his sword, but he was having a hard time lifting it. His back was crying out in protest of every movement he made. A demon latched onto his arm, another onto his legs. They brought him roughly to the ground, snickering and celebrating at their achievement.

An angry roar scattered the demons as Yami appeared suddenly in Yugi's line of vision. He could feel himself being lifted into the older angel's strong arms, wincing as his hands came in contact with his damaged back.

"Don't worry, Yugi," his lover whispered reassuringly into his ear. "I'll get you out of here."

At that, Yugi shook his head.

"N-No," he argued, firmly. "T-The p-p-people."

Yami frowned at first and Yugi could tell he didn't know what he was talking about. He licked his lips, trying to bring some moisture back into them.

"H-Have to save t-the p-people."

Yami's eyes widened as he finally understood what he was trying to tell him.

"We will, Yugi, but we have to help you first," he argued. "With those wounds on your back, you won't be able to help anyone."

Yugi closed his eyes in pain once more.

"S-Set me down, Y-Yami," he ordered, softly.

"Yugi, I-"

But the look on Yugi's face silenced whatever Yami was about to say. Without another word, Yami set him down on the ground like he was told and stepped back.

Yugi didn't exactly know why he had told Yami to set him down, but something deep within him seemed to know that he'd be all right. His eyes slowly closed and he let a relaxing feeling flow through his entire body. Warmth like he had never felt before entered every limb in his body. The warmth spread to his back, where it stopped and stayed. He gasped in pain as the scratches and marks faded from view, the warm feeling healing the wounds made by the demons.

Yami could only watch in disbelief as Yugi seemed to magically heal before his very eyes. After the last scratch had healed, Yugi very slowly sat up, holding a hand to his head. Yami could only watch as the angel stood, a little wobbly at first, on his own two feet. But the celebration didn't last. The demons were already coming back, having been frightened by Yugi's miraculous recovery.

"Yugi!"

In a flash, Yugi's sword appeared at his side and, just as swiftly, he snatched it into his hand in time to slice a demon in two that had charged at him. Satisfied that Yugi would be able to handle himself now, Yami turned his attention back to his own fight.

The fighting lasted for hours, demon after demon attacking them until, finally, the last demon was destroyed by Yugi's blade. Once they were sure the coast was clear, Bakura and Ryou came out of hiding.

"Are you both all right?" Ryou asked, worriedly.

"We're fine," Yugi replied before Yami had a chance to. "But something doesn't feel right."

Yami walked to Yugi's side.

"I know what you mean," he agreed. "That attack seemed planned somehow."

Yugi looked over at Yami and nodded.

"Did you see any type of vision?" he asked, curiously.

Yami closed his eyes, shook his head, then opened his eyes again.

"No, but I haven't really checked," he admitted. "I could check now."

"No, there's no point," came the reply. "Anything they could've planned we wouldn't see now. Which means, they have to have a new leader. A new Lucifer."

"A new Lucifer?" Bakura repeated, his eyes widening. "But, how is that possible?"

Yugi looked up at the sky, his eyes narrowed.

"I don't know, but there's one thing that worries me."

Yami frowned, but realization dawned almost immediately and he spoke the words aloud for Bakura and Ryou's sake.

"We have no way of knowing who the new Lucifer is."


End file.
